Winter Melon/Gallery
This is the gallery of Winter Melon. ''Plants vs. Zombies Winter Melon.png|HD Winter Melon Winter Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV45.jpg|Alamanac entry in the iOS version winterseedpc.PNG|Winter Melon seed packet in the PC version Winter HD.png|Winter Melon seed packet in the iPad version WinterMelonSeed.PNG|Winter Melon seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Melon-pult2-1-.png|Winter Melon's downgrade, Melon-pult.|link=Melon-pult WinterMelon basket.png|The basket File:WinterMelon projectile.png|A frozen melon winter.random letters.djlmnhzd.jpg|A Winter Melon on the lawn Winter-Melon-1-.gif|Animated Winter Melon in the PC version DS Winter Melon.gif|Animated Winter Melon in the DS version DS Winter Melon.png|Winter Melon in the Nintendo DS version Splash damage.JPG|Winter Melon's splash effect A lot of winter melons.jpg|A lot of Winter Melons inside Pumpkins Sold out winter melon.PNG|A sold out Winter Melon seed packet in the PC version CrushedWinterMelon.png|Crushed Winter Melon Winter melon pumpkin.PNG|Winter Melon in a Pumpkin Wintermelon Ipumpkin.PNG|Winter Melon in an Imitater Pumpkin Plants vs. Zombies 2 Winter Melon Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Winter Melon Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 wintermelon Unlocked.png|Winter Melon unlocked PvZ2 Winter Melons.jpg|Winter Melon's artwork Winter-Melon (HD).png|HD Winter Melon Winter Melon New Wild West Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost WMSP.png|Seed packet WMImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Boosted Imitater Winter Melon2.png|Boosted Imitater Winter Melon Boosted Winter Melon.png|Boosted Winter Melon Boosted Winter Melon No Cost.jpg|Boosted seed packet without cost Wintercard.jpg|Winter Melon's Endless Zone card Winter Melon Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume Winter Melon Top Hat Card.png|Endless Zone card with the second costume Winter Melon(Halloween).png|HD Winter Melon's costume Wm plant food.jpg|Winter Melon using Plant Food TfT Level 171 Baryons.png|Using Winter Melons in Terror from Tomorrow IMG 1128.JPG|Winter Melon in the Zen Garden Winter Melon being watered.gif|Winter Melon being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) PVZIAT Winter Melon Watered Costume.gif|Winter Melon with costume being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) Screenshot 2014-07-07-23-04-54-1.png|Winter Melon super power tiles Robert.jpeg|Winter Melons in Pirate Seas Nicko756 - PvZ2 - Big Wave Beach - Day 15 - 004.png|Winter Melons in Big Wave Beach. Pvz7.jpg|A lots of Winter Melon Big Wave Beach.jpeg|Tons of Winter Melon in a Big Wave Beach last stand level (using the infinite sun Lily Pad trick) winter summer nights.png|Winter Melon in Summer Nights trailer ATLASES PLANTWINTERMELON 768 00 PTX.png|Winter Melon's textures, including unused costumes. Getting Winter Melon's Summer Costume.jpg|Getting its summer costume Frozen Melon 2.png|A frozen melon WinterMelon Ghost.png|Grayed out Winter Melon WinterMelononmap.png|Winter Melon on the map Old PvZ2WinterMelonSeedPacket.png|Winter Melon seed packet (pre 4.1) Winter Melon Seed Packet (PvZ2).png|Seed packet without sun cost (pre 4.1) Imitater Winter Melon2.png|Imitater Winter Melon (pre 4.1) Map Winter Melon.jpg|Winter Melon on the map (pre 1.7) Chinese version ChinaWinterMelonAd.PNG|An advertisement depicting its costume, costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade. Winter Melon C Costume2.png|Winter Melon's costume Costume pf wintermelon.png|Costumed Plant Food upgrade Winter Melon Almanac China1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Winter Melon Almanac China2.png|Almanac entry part 2 LX90.jpg|Upgrade system Winter Melon Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Winter Melon Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Winter Melon Freezing Zombies.gif|Winter Melon freezing a Basic Zombie (animated) Winter Melon costumed plant food.gif|Costumed Plant Food ability (animated) WinterMelonDance.png|Dancing Plants vs. Zombies Online Zz.gif|One of Winter Melon's Adventure Mode costumes Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Bingxigua.png|HD Winter Melon's costume PUZZLEPIECE WINTERMELON.png|Puzzle Piece Others Winter melon plush.jpeg|Winter Melon plush winter melon plush.jpg|Another Winter Melon plush WinterMelon toy.jpg|Winter Melon toy winter melon popper.jpg|Winter Melon Popper Toy